miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Sz.F./Podbój Żelaznej Korony
UWAGA!!! Poprzednia część Nowe Pokolenie Bohaterów . Rok 2047: Część I Minęły 3 lata od uwięzienia Howka w El Dorado. Łowca po czasie spędzonym w brudnym, zimnym, wilgotnym lochu, na dodatek przykuty do ściany, bardzo zmizerniał i zapuścił brodę. Któregoś dnia kiedy Adil Alves dał więźniowi jeść, ten do niego przemówił: - Jak tam na zewnątrz? - Co? - No wiesz, pogoda i takie tam. - Ładna, gdybyś nie popełnił tego błędu przez, który tu jesteś, to już dawno byś sam mógł zobaczyć. - A co ze starym mistrzuniem?- zapytał - Nie żyje.- odpowiedział zimno - Kiedy zmarł? - Kilkanaście lat temu, po twojej zdradzie, zmarł ze zgryzoty. - Ach, szkoda staruszka.- odparł smutno Lucas - A co ty taki dzisiaj rozmowny? - Widzisz nie chciałem, aby Mistrzowi się coś stało. - Niby co miało się stać? - Widzisz zaciągnąłem dług u żelaznej korony i teraz muszę go spłacić, a wiedz że wy mu stoicie na drodze i nie zawaha się nikogo zabić. Howk nie mylił się, zaraz ktoś wszedłszy zmachany do celi zakrzyknął: - Serverusy!!! - A nie mówiłem.- odrzekł Howk - Jak to? Ile ich jest?- zapytał Adil - Masa panie. - Kto nimi dowodzi?! - Podkomendni, ale nimi wszystkimi dowodzi młoda dziewczyna, gdzieś na oko 17 letnia. - Zabarykadować wejścia do celi, seniorzy i dzieci niech się schowają, reszta niech walczy. Wykonać! - Rozkaz, rozkaz.- odpowiedział w biegu - Ile przez ciebie mamy problemów Lucas!? - Ja się do tej celi nie pchałem, a przez to że się tu znalazłem to wszyscy zapłacimy. W tym samym czasie na zewnątrz: - Pani łowcy są rozproszeni!- zakrzyknął podkomendny Sevus, do młodej atrakcyjnej blondynki w krótko ściętych włosach, o brązowych oczach i różanych ustach. - Dobrze, wyłapcie ich wszystkich!- rozkazała - Niektórzy się schronili w tym budynku.- oznajmił pokazując palcem- Nie wejdziemy tam, jest chroniony jakimiś sztuczkami. - W takim razie wypuścić Taurosa, niech się trochę zabawi. Tauros był wielką bestią, inteligentną na swój sposób, miał wysokość około 3 metry wysokości i 6 metrów długości, posiadał potężne kończyny, grubą skórę i masę kolców na grzbiecie. Był przywiązany łańcuchami do ziemi nieopodal bitwy. Kiedy kilku Serverusów go uwolniło i poleciło mu zniszczenie drzwi ruszył szybko w ich stronę szarżując., przy okazji siejąc wszędzie zniszczenie. Kiedy dotarł do drzwi próbował je wyważyć. - Adil, drzwi niedługo puszczą!- odezwał się łowca, wchodząc do celi - Zabarykadować je!!! Nikt nie ma prawa tu wejść! - Jednak drzwi pomimo starań coraz bardziej gięły się pod siłą taranującego je Taurusa. Po chwili drzwi opadły na ziemię, a do środka wdarła się chmara Serverusów. Tassowie którzy przeżyli schronili się w celi uwięzionego łowcy. - Brawo, wspaniały plan Adil, co planujesz dalej zrobić?- powiedział ironicznie Howk - Walczyć do końca, a ty? - Zginąć niebawem.- roześmiał się Po tych słowach drzwi runęły, Tassowie ruszyli na wroga lecz zostali odparci i zabici, sam Adil spytał dziewczyny przed śmiercią? - Kim jesteś? - Cieniem jego przeszłości.- powiedziała wskazując na więźnia, a chwilę po tym dobijając łowce. - Skończ ze mną szybko panienko.- zaśmiał się Howk - Nie, mój pan woli to sam zrobić.- oznajmiła, po czym zwróciła się do jednego z Serverusów- Jagba uszykuj smokowce. - Tak jest moja pani. Po 15 godzinach Howk razem z dziewczyną i Servusami znaleźli się na łańcuchu gór Ural w Rosji: - Ładną kryjówkę wybrał wam wasz Pan, trzeba przyznać gust to on ma.- powiedział z uśmieszkiem więzień - Nie z powodu wyglądu wybrał to miejsce, to klucz do opanowania Europy i Azji.- opowiedziała- Uraluk! zamknij smokowce! Wkroczyli do tajemniczej groty, kiedy zapuścili się głębiej oczom łowcy ukazał się widok ogromnej jaskini w której Serverusi założyli prymitywne pseudo miasto. Mijali budynki, a wokół było słychać codzienne rozmowy,zabawy i sprawy mieszkańców. Po chwili idąc główną drogą natknęli się na wejście z wyrzeźbionym nad nim napisem "Rakkai Akmos Gartoł Rygja" ("Siedziba Akmosa Żelaznej Korony"). W środku było ciemno, zimno i brudno, a jedynym źródłem światła były pochodnie rzeżące się słabym zielonym ogniem. Na końcu sali było widać czarne kłęby dymu. - Urud ta kured (Przeżyj tę noc)- powiedziały straszliwym, chrapliwym głosem - Zabawne, kazałeś mnie uwolnić żebyś mnie zabił, bo termin umowy się skończył, a tak mnie witasz.- uśmiechnął się - Nie dokońca. - Co?! Chcesz mnie torturować? - Nie, przynajmniej na razie. Mam dla ciebie propozycję. - Jaką i za co? - Zostaniesz moim sługą, a za to zerwę z tobą tamtą umowę, zgoda.- mówiąc to kłęby dymu zbliżyły się niepokojąco - Zgoda.- zawachał się Howk, powoli podając ciemności ręka, ta zaś po chwili rozjaśniła całe pomieszczenie ciemnozielonym blaskiem. - Świetnie! Karino, odprowadź pana do jego pokoju.- rozkazał obłok dymu - Tak jest dziadku. - Co?- zdziwił się Howk Część II - Oto twój pokój.- powiedziała dziewczyna pokazując mu mały pokoik mającym tylko jedno w środku łóżko, a raczej niski stolik usiany słomą- Jakieś jeszcze pytania? - Tak, po pierwsze: To naprawdę twój dziadek? - Tak. - Ale jak? Przecież on a ty... no sama wiesz. - Moją babcią była śmiertelniczka, dzięki temu moja matka została półoptimem. - Kim są twoji rodzice? - Moją matką jest Amber Mayer, ta sama kobieta, którą adoptowałeś, a potem pozwoliłeś jej odejść! - A ojcem kto jest? - Wychodzi na to że ty tatuśku. - Tak mi przykro.- powiedział ze smutkiem - Jest aż tak źle?- odezwała się kobieta niezwykle podobna do Kariny, ale trochę starsza, miała długie blond włosy i szczupłą sylwetkę - Amber?! To na prawdę ty?- spytał niedowierzając - Tak Lucasie. - Ale jak? - Dzień przed moim odejściem, po tej wielkiej naszej kłótni, na pogodzenie przytuliłeś mnie i zaciągnąłeś do... - Może nie przy córeczce? Zgoda? - Niech ci będzie, nad ranem zdałam sobie sprawę co się stało, byłam wówczas szesnastolatką i podjęłam najlepszą na ten czas decyzje dla mnie, uciekłam! Postanowiłam odnaleźć mojego prawdziwego ojca, w tym celu udałam się do domu dziecka z, którego mnie i mojego brata zabrałeś, a później latanie po starych znajomych mojej matki. Niebawem okazało się że jestem w ciąży. Byłam załamana, nic o ojcu zbytnio nie wiedziałam, nie miałam wsparcia najbliższych, aż któregoś wieczoru wysiadł w moim mieszkaniu prąd i zjawił się właśnie on. Opowiedział mi co się stało że kochał moją matkę, a ta zmarła w czasie porodu, więc mnie i Bena zostawił w sierocińcu, bo czuł że nie będzie dobrym ojcem i że znajdziemy lepszego tam, a znaleźliśmy tylko ciebie. A przy okazji co z Benem? - Nie żyje, zabiłem go za zdradę. Amber wzięła głęboki oddech, kilka łez poleciało jej po policzkach. - Mogłam się tego po tobie spodziewać.- próbowała powiedzieć spokojnie, po czym wyszła - Oj. Masz jeszcze więcej pytań? - Tak, co ja mam zrobić dokładnie dla twojego dziadka? - Zostać jeko Kalem. - Czyli? - Serverusi mają ścisłą piramidę społeczną. Na samej górze jest ArKalem, czyli naczelny wódz w tym wypadku jest nim mój dziadek. Potem jest 5 Kalów, znaczy się wodzów, są nimi: Ja, mama, Nekromanta Mogark- specjalista w sztukach zakazanych, w wskrzeszaniu, nakładaniu klątw itp., potem jest Ursus- zasłużony sługa i wojownik mojego dziadka, a ostatnim jesteś ty. Potem są Kunowie- czyli dowódców, jest ich wiele każdy ma pod swoim władaniem dany obszar, który mają chronić przed wrogami Rygji, bądź sobą nawzajem, kiedy ktoś zabije Kuna, to na jego miejsce wstępuje ktoś z Feggich- znaczy się po prostu z wojowników. Ich jest cała masa, są najmniej ważni, nie wliczając Dermosów- czyli cywilów, jest ich najwięcej oraz Ugorów, znaczy się niewolników. - Yhm, a jak byłem w więzieniu to co ciekawego się działo w świecie? - No wiesz, nic ciekawego, tylko że Rosja stała się znowu komunistyczna i rządzona żelazną ręką przez Eryka Sobołkę, świat się dowiedział o łowcach, twoi oprawcy pozbawieni rodziców odbudowali dom niedawno i potrzymują rodzinny interes, a i bym zapomniała ponad rok temu pokonali jakiegoś lodowego stwora przed zrobieniem kolejnej epoki lodowcowej. - Więc nic nadzwyczajnego.- uśmiechnął się - Han Duna, Han Dun Akmos gunit arak ruk jakku. ( Moja Pani, Mój Pan Akmos zaprasza was na naradę)- oznajmił serveru, który właśnie wszedł do pokoju. - Toje katu. (Zaraz będziemy)- odpowiedziała Za krótką chwilę zjawili się w sali, w której spotkali Żelazną Koronę, tyle że tym razem stały przed chmurą dymu trzy postacie, kiedy zajeli miejsca obok nich chmura dymu rzekła: - Uruded ta kured Kalle. ( Przeżyjcie tę noc wodzowie) - Urud ta kured ArKal. (Przeżj tę noc naczelny wodzu)- odpowiedziała cała piątka, klękając przed nim. - Spotykamy się dzisiaj w trochę innym gronie, zmarłego Bruza zastąpiłem Howkiem, najlepszym łowcą, jakiego widział ten świat. Zajmie się tym czego Takra nie podołał, a mianowicie wyszkoleniem naszej armii. Do rzeczy, zwołałem to posiedzenie by skonsultować z wami moje plany odnośnie ataku. Jak myślicie kiedy zacząć inwazję na świat? - Byle jak najszybciej.- odezwał się Ursus- Zdecydowanie za długo chowamy się w cieniu. - Ja- odparła Amber- uwarzam że rozsądnie byłoby poczekać jeszcze kilka lat. - Popieram.- odpała Karina - A ty Howk?- zapytał demon - To zależy, Ktoś o was wie? - Nie - To zaatakujmy szybko z zaskoczenia. - Mogark, a twoje zdanie jakie jest? Po chwili przemówił wysoki, chudy, blady serverus, w czarnej szacie i z kapturem założonym na głowie, miał też krótką siwą kozią brudkę i długie włosy w tym samym kolorze. - Panie mój, sądzę że nie możemy zwlekać, ale też nie ma pośpiechu, niech nasz nowy członek podszkoli naszą armię, moje plemię przygotuje się i poodprawiamy rytuały, które pozwolą ci stworzyć o wiele większą armię. Więc uwarzam za najbardziej rozsądne zaczekać jeszcze 3 lata. - Niech tak się stanie. Za 3 lata ruszamy z ekspansją. Koniec narady. Wszyscy rozeszli się w swoją stronę, oprócz Optima który został w sali obrad. Mogark ruszył do Katmandu, dzielnicy zamieszkiwanej przez plemię Optimozów (mistyków w mrocznym dialekcie), jednak przed wejściem czekała na niego niespodzianka: - Wybacz Mogark, ale Kun Zugor znów cię oczekuje. - Niech będzie ten ostatni raz, bo już mam dosyć. Poszedł w kierunku jednej z jaskiń i tam spotkał Zugora, jednego z nielicznych Serverusów, który pamięta rządy nad jego ludem jeszcze przed Żelazną koroną, był bardzo stary, miał długą siwą brodę, lecz nie posiadał włosów na głowie, posiadał wielką dolną szczękę, zielonkawą skórę, chude ręce i długie, ostre paznokcie oraz długą, brudną, purpurową szatę - Witaj Zugorze.- odparł - Witaj. - Czemu mogę zawdzięczać te spotkanie? - Problem w tym że nie możesz zawdzięczać. Za bardzo spouchwalasz się z Koroną. - I w czym problem? - Były czasy kiedy byliśmy ludźmi takimi jak ten Howk, lecz uwięzili nas pobratyńcy Akmosa i traktowali jak niewolników, po latach nasi przodkowie walczyli w ich imieniu, lecz nie z lojalności lecz ze strachu przed nimi. Po ich druzgoczącej klęsce opuścili nas, zostawili samym sobie, a jednak przetrwaliśmy, a on teraz wraca i każe byśmy mu służyli?! - On nas wyzwolił! - Tak? Skazując nas na życie w ukryciu, brudzie i poddaństwie? - Nie, kiedy wygra dzięki nam, to my będziemy rządzić światem, o a pro po musimy zrobić dla niego rytuał Sor Bor Sori (krew z krwi). - Zrobiliśmy mu Taurosa, czego on nadal chce? - Armii, Zugorze, armii. Część III Kilka dni później - Mistrzu Mogark, schwytaliśmy paru Kappów zgodnie z pańskim życzeniem. - Dobra robota, sprowadźcie ich tu do mnie, a ja przygotuję wszystko co potrzebne jeszcze do rytuału. Kwadrans później W dużym namiocie znajdowali się już spętani łańcuchami więźniowie, a Mogark, wraz z dwoma innymi Serverusami przygotowywał coś na stoliku przed nimi. - Na wielkiego Follena, coś za jeden!!!- zakrzyknął jeden z więźniów - Ja jestem Mogark, głupi karle.- odpiowiedział chrapliwie - Po cóż my tu ci potrzebni? - Mój pan chce armii. - Powtórze przygłupie. Po cóż my ci tu potrzebni?!!! - Zettar Durbaszu (łańcuch duszy).- powiedział Mogark unosząc dłoń w kierunku jedneo z jeńców, po czym zielony łańcuch poleciał, po czym wniknął w ciało Follena, a po chwili Serverus szarpnął nim i w jego stronę poleciało dziwne białe światło, pozostawiając nieruchome ciało nieszczęśnika. - Co żeś mu zrobił demonie!?- oburzył się dowódca uwięzionych niziołków. - Wziołem jego życie by przekształcić je w inne.- mówiąc to rozkazał Serverusom, by potrzymały światło swoją mocą, w tym czasie on sam zrobił jakiś dziwny gest i ogień z ogniska poleciał ku białemu światłu zmieniając swoją i jego barwę na ciemno zieloną- Oto ten ogień, da ci nienawiść.- następnie rzucił w światło kamień- A ten kamień siłę.- a no końcu wziął ostrze i z pustego ciała niedawnej ofiary zaczerpnął trochę krwi, którą strzepnął z ostrza do światła.- I krew, która da ci życie. Powstań teraz i służ mi oraz Akmosowi Gartoł Rygje. Światło zaczeło się powiększać, aż w końcu stworzyło wysoki humanoidalny kszatałt, po czym zaczeło gasnąć, pozostawiając po sobie coś płynnego z czego następnie stworzyła się wielka istota mierząca ponad 4 metry wysokości o małej łysej głowie w porównaniu do wielkiego, muskularnego ciała, wielkimi dłońmi zakończonymi trzema ogromnymi palcami. Skóra zaś jej była niczym ze skały. - Nazwę twoją rasę, od twojego głównego surowca i zalety. Czyli witaj Traku. A teraz chłopcy dawać mi tu resztę tych Kappów trochę pomajstruję jeszcze przy nich. Dobrze troszkę tego i tamtego, odrobina i tego, o i ty mały żuczku, zwołać mi tu zaraz Akmosa!!! Trzy kwadranse później - Pokaż mi swoje dzieła Mogark. - Tak jest wasza najpodlejszość, to jest Trak, wieli, silny, bezwzględny, wierny, brutalny i wytrzymały wojownik, ale niestety za tą wierność zapłacił głupotą. O, a tu jest Xollen mała larwa, która może przejmować kontrolę nad przeciwnikiem. Urukos, umie absorbować zdolności, moce i umiejętności przeciwnika, Sol umie się szybko teleportować na małe odlegości oraz mój faworyt szybki i zabójczy Nox, a po za tym mam w planach... - Milcz!!! Miałeś mi dać armię, a nie cudaków, lepiej znajdź Drakkarich i zmuś ich do stworzenia czegoś przydatnego, a ja sam stworzę coś co zapewni mi wielką przewagę.- oznajmił ozięble - Wybacz, o najstraszniejszy, ale co stworzysz?- wymamrotał - Jeźdzców Apokalipsy. - Ale panie Jęźdzcy zostali rozgromieni setki lat temu... - Stworzę nowych, przydzielam ci zadanie ich odnalezienia, nie spapraj tego! - Tak jest. Po chwili - Sam widzisz Mogark mu zależy na sile i mocy, której nikt nie powinien mieć.- oznajmij Zugor wchodząc do namiotu - On to robi dla naszej rasy!- wykrzyknął Mogark broniąc swego pana - Dla naszej rasy? Dlatego tworzysz mu lepszych wojowników od nas? - Milcz stary głupcze! - Nie zapominaj się, jesteś może Kalem, ale ja nadal jestem twojim Kunem!- uniusł się - Do czasu.- wyszeptał W tym samym czasie w pliemieniu Surruk. W namiocie kuna Errusa trwała rozmowa wodza z podwładnym: - Nie rozumiem, mój kunie Errusie, wykonałem rozkaz jednego z kali.- powiedział młody, wysoki, rozbudowany Serverus, o ciemnych włosach i skórze.- Pojmałem, przecież Follenów jak kazał Mogark. - Tak, ale bez mojej zgody.- odpowiedział równie wysoki i rozbudowany, lecz znacznie starszy stwór o siwych włosach.- I proszę wymień mi trzy zasady naszego plemienia. - Surruk, pduz... - I?- przerwał Erruso - I oczywiście ares.- odpowiedział - No właśnie ares, czyli honor, a powiedz mi gdzie był honor w atakowaniu z ukrycia, prawie bezbronnych Follenów?! - Ale to miało być coś co pomoże Akmosowi, więc sam rozumiesz, a po za tym nienawidzisz Follenów prawda? Przeznich zginął twój jedyny syn Erut. - Tak, Duronie, zginął przez nich, ale poległ spełniając surruk, pduz, ares. - A mimo to udałeś się do Mogarka, by pomógł ci go wskrzesić. - Przeklinam ten dzień w którym to uczyniłem. Mogark ożywił jego ciało, lecz nie był już tym samym, kim był. Mało co mówił, stał się strasznie blady, był bezwzględnie posłuszny Akmosowi i Mogarkowi, lecz nie poznawał mnie, na jego twarzy był ciągle ten sam wyraz, który ujrzałem na jego martwej twarzy. Do dziś nienawidzę Follenów, za to co zrobili, ale Mogarka nienawidzę po tysiąc kroć bardziej niż ich. Stracić syna to jedno, ale widzieć go takim co dnia, to ból dla jego roksów. - Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem han kalu. - Nie przepraszaj... - Wybaczcie że przerwę, ale muszę z Errusem porozmawiać.- przerwał Zugor - Oczywiści, wyjdź proszę Duronie. Czego chcesz przyjacielu? - Mogark zaczyna mnie niepokoić, zaczyna rozbić znowu te eksperymenty na żywych istotach, sam Akmos planuje coś wielkiego i wątpię by w tych planach uwzględnił serverusów. Gdyby tylko Loktarion żył... - Niestyty nie żyje, jedynym który może go w pełni ożywić jest Żelazna korona, ale on się na to nie zgodzi. - Jest jeszcze jego syn... - Lubię go ale on się nie nadaje na nowego ArKala jak jego dziadek. - Sam zobaczysz nada się. Część IV ' 2 lata i 6 miesięcy później:' Po wydarzeniach sprzed kilku lat z Howkiem nie było nawet śladu. Zniszczona część Paryża została odbudowana, złoczyńcy zatrzymani, lub odpracowują swoje winy. Nowo wybrany prezydent Chloé Bourgeois, zarządziła, aby raz w miesiącu przesyłać jej wiadomości na temat Howka. Wszystko szło nieźle. W nowym odbudowanym dworze rodzinny Agrestów interes od niedawna przejął najstarszy syn bohaterów, Dante. Dziadek chętnie mu pomagał w czym tylko mógł pomóc, a rodzeństwo chłopaka dokańczało swoją edukację. Bridgette postanowiła pójść w ślady matki i pomóc utrzymać rodzinny biznes zostając projektantką mody, natomiast Richard jeszcze nie miał pomysłu co z nim będzie w przyszłości: - Sam nie wiem bratku co ja będę robił w przyszłości, kiedyś wszystko wydawało się takie łatwe, prawda?- żalił się Richard. - Tak, tak, poczekaj chwilę ok?- odpowiedział brat w trakcie rozmowy przez telefon- Witam panią Blanc, co z tym piątkowym pokazem.... - I znowu jest zajęty, a ty co uwarzasz siorka? - Czekaj mam wenę, zaraz z tobą porozmawiam. - Jak zwykle nie macie czasu., a ty Nooroo jak uwarzasz? - Sama nie wiem mój panie, to wszystko zależy od pana. - Wiem, wiem.- powiedział zrezygnowany- Szkoda że nie mogę zarabiać jako bohater. - Richard sam wiesz że to było by niezbyt właściwe- odezwała się siostra- A ty jak uważasz Tikki? - Sama nie wiem, dopiero od niedawna tożsamości bohaterów są wszystkim znane, ale uważam że chęć pomocy innym powinna być większa niż chęć zarobku. - Wiem i chcę pomagać, ale nie zaszkodziło by troche dorobić... - Jeszcze ma panicz troche czasu na podjęcie decyzji. - O Nathalie!!! niezauważyłem cię. W tym samym czasie W komunistycznej Rosji pod dyktaturą Eryka Sobołki od czasu upadku Howka i wyparcia się współpracy z nim ucichło trochę, wiele krajów bacznie obserwuje działania Sobołki, lecz póki jeszcze nie zrobił pierwszego kroku w złą stronę postanowili potolerować jego rządy jakiś czas. Co do samego Eryka to właśnie siedział w wielki fotelu zrobionym ze stopu złota i niedźwiedziego białego futra i rozmawiał w ważnej sprawie przez telefon: - Я знаю, я знаю, но ничего нельзя сделать по этому поводу? - Прошу прощения, господин Соболка, но кто-то хочет поговорить с вами.- powiedziała asystentka - Извините.- powiedział do słuchawki- Позвольте ему войти. Мы закончим позже. Po chwili - Я приветствую вас. Как вас зовут?- zapytał - Lucas, Lucas Mayer, ale bardziej znany jestem z pseudonimu Howk.- odpowiedział - Co? Jak? Czego ty chcesz?! - Zwołaj ludzi, musimy coś ważnego przekazać obywatelom i reszcie świata. Nikt nawet nie śmiał atakować łowcy żeby Erykowi się nic niestało. Kilka minut później wszyscy byli przygotowani: - Граждане, мой друг хочет вам что-то объявить.- powiedział Sobołka do kamery, mając przyciśnięty go gardła nóż jednego z serverusuw. - Drodzy obywatele Rosji i reszty świata.- przemówił Howk- Wszystko co myślicie że wiecie o ostatnich wydarzeniach jest mylne. Myślicie że Ivan Vascow sam pokonał tych terrorystów, nie, oni byli podmojimi rozkazami jak i sam Ivan. Ten jednak mnie zdradził, więc na jego miejsce dałem Sobołkę. Jednak tak jak inni wyparł się współpracy ze mną po mojej klęsce. Więc sami widzicie, to ja ukształtowałem losy tego kraju i części świata, tak jak moi poprzednicy: zabójstwo Juliusza Cezara, wszelakiej maści bunty, zamieszki, zamordowanie Piusa XI, otrucie Napoleona i Aleksandra Wielkiego, rewolucja francuska. Łowcy byli wszędzie i kształtowali ten świat w niewiedzy przed wszystkimi jak im się żywnie podobało, ale koniec z tym koniec tajemnic, teraz jak znacie prawdę odkupie mój błąd życiem tego kłamliwego zdrajcy, jak i innych kłamliwych przywódców, którzy ukrywali prawdę przed wami. W tym momęcie ściana za nim została zniszczona, po czym Howk dał sygnał zabicia dyktatora i wyskoczył przez dziure z innymi towarzyszami na grzbiety draków i odlecieli migiem z miejsca wypadku niszcząc helikoptery ich ścigające. - Panie Howk, dlaczego pan aż tak bardzo ryzykował by go zabić?- odezwał się jedenz z serverusów lecący koło łowcy - Dla większych celów niż myślisz mój drogi. Myślałeś że go chcę zabić dla zemsty, a tak naprawdę planowałem stworzyć iskrę. - Jaką iskrę? - Taką która rozpocznie się w Rosjii, dzieląc ją i niszcząc od środka i rozprzestrzeni się na cały świat wypalając go by mógł powstać jako całkiem nowy i lepszy. - Nie rozumiem. - Ludźmi bardzo łatwo manipulować. Rosja była naszym najbliższym i największym na ten czas zagrożeniem, więc jak się jej pozbyć? Atak frontalny? Nie. Najlepiej jest ją zniszczyć od środka, sprawić by się rozpadła, potrzeba jej buntów, a nie ma buntów bezbuntowników, a jak ich uzyskać? Ludzie zaczynają walczyć ze sobą w sytuacjach zagrożenia i niepokoju, więc im rozświetliłem pare spraw takich jak to że ich bohater narodowy Władymir Vasow tak napradę współpracował ze mną i zdobył władzę podstępem. Ludzie zaczną się potem kłócić, buntować, walczyć przez co ten kraj upadnie, a kiedy się o tym dowie reszta świata i on wpadnie w strach i też się podzieli, a potem przy odrobinie szczęścia będziemy żyli w podzielonym świecie, w którym każdy człowiek jest wierny tylko sobie i ludziom mu bliskim. - Jak każdy będzie wolny to co z Dunem Akmosem?- zapytał podejrzliwie serverus - Przekonasz się.- odpowiedział Howk z uśmiechem. Dzień później: - Han dunie Mogarku, po co jesteśmy w tej okolicy i to jeszcze w przebraniach? - Otóż, dlatego Duronie że tu nieopodal tego miasta Saraj w Macedoni jest pochowany Dżany Beg jedynasty chan Złotej Ordy, który około roku 1347 sprowadził na ten kontynent ogromną plagę. Mamy za zadanie wziąć jego ciało i przyprowadzić do Żelaznej Korony. - A gdzie się on dokładnie znajduje? - Właśnie w tym problem. Akmos mówi że jego grobu strzeże zagadka: "Kto Chana Dżanego Bega poszukuje, do stolicy jego imperium niech zawędruje, tam grób jego jest ukryty, cały roślinnością zakryty, by dosać się do mogiły Chana wielkiego, szukaj miejsca ze śmiercią kojarzonego, gdy odnajdziesz już miejsce to, zapłać swoją lub cudzą krwią, kiedy zmarły się już krwi napije, wtedy zło ten świat znowu powije." - Z tym miejscem ze śmiercią kojarzonym nie jest cmentarz?- zapytał Duron - Otuż właśnie, tyle że w tamtych czasach nie było takich cmentarzy jak dziś, jego ciało musiało zostać pochowane w grobowcu. Tele że gdzie jes on w tym lesie, tego już nie wiem, na razie przeszukajmy okolice. Po 2 godzinach nadaremnych poszukiwań wreszcie Duron zauważył jakieś napisy na kamiennej ścianie jednego z urwiska. - "La ilaha illa Llah wa Muhammad rasul Allah", szahada.- oznajmił Mogark- No przecież, ten chan był muzułmaninem, a te słowa mówi się muzułmanowi na łożu śmierci, a ten symbol Rub el Hizb oznacza koniec. Duronie podaj mi swoją ręke.- mówiąc to wyciągnął sztylet. - Han dunie, chyba mnie nie zabijesz?- odparł przerażony, trzymając drżącą rękę przed sobą. - No pewnie że nie, ale trochę krwi muszę ci zabrać.- zaśmiał się i naciął serverusa, po czym jego zakrwawioną dłonią przejechał po ścianie z czarnymi napisami, a chwilę póżniej mogło się usłysześć głośne i nierówne otwieranie tajemnych tajemnych drzwi. - W końcu, grobowiec z mogiłą wielkiego chana stoi przed nami otworem.- mówiąc to podszedł do sarkofagu i otwarł go powoli- A jednak na szczęście ta klątwa obroniła go przed hienami cmentarnymi. Zabierzmy go do Żelaznej Korony. Część V Po kilku dniach do rodzeństwa Agrestów przyjechała Chloe Bourgeois, ówczesna pani prezydent Francji. Kiedy tylko roległ się w domu dzwięk dzwonaka drzwi otworzył jej Dante: - O, dzięń dobry pani pre... - Już, już Dante przestań, znam cię przecież od pieluszki, mów mi po prostu ciocia Chloe, czy twoje rodzeństwo jest w domu? - Tak pani... ciociu. - To dobrze, mam dla was ważne zadanie, ale o tym porozmawiay wszyscy razem w środku. Kiedy weszli do środka Dante zwołał wszystkich do salonu, także dziadka i Nathalie. Po chwili pani prezydent oznajmiła: - Przyszłam do was z wielką prośbą, mianowicie chodzi o to byście pojechali do el Dorado w Wenezueli do waszego starego znajomego by sprawdzić co z tamtejszym więźniem bo jakoś te raporty które ostatnią łowcy przesyłają nam są jakieś inne, po za ty chcę byście się zaopiekowali się podczas tej misji dziećmi innych byłych super bohaterów mianowicie Diane Lahiffe córką Aly'i i Nino Lahiffów, która jest posiadaczką iraclum lisa, oraz jej bratem Camillem Lahiffe, który posiada miraculum żółwia po świętej pamięci Kim Lê Chiên'ie, który przekazał swojemu chrześniakowi tą wielką moc w spadku, oraz Sophie Bourgeois moją córką, która weszła w posiadanie miraculum pszczoły, proszę bądzcie dla nich mili, to ich pierwsze zadanie, dobrze? - Dobrze ciociu.- odpowiedzieli chórem. - Chloe, a kiedy to dokładnie ma się odbyć?- zapytał Gabriel - Za trzy dni w piątek o 6.00 nad ranem przed lotniskiem Charles de Gaulle. - Czemu to aż tak ważne że oni wszyscy muszą tam lecieć?- dopytywał dalej najstarszy z grona - Między nami tu wszystkimi, na świecie jest coraz gorzej, niedawno dokonano zabójstwa Eryki Sobołki, sprawca podaje się za Howka, ale nie jesteśmy w stu procentach pewni, a po za tym dzieciaki będą mieły więcej doświadczenia, zabawy no i w grupie raźniej. Na mnie już pora, jak mówiłam dzieją się dziwne rzeczy, do zobaczenia w piątek na lotnisku. Po trzech dniach Agrestowie przybyli do''' '''lotniska Charles de Gaulle o 5.30, lotnisko było ogromne, ale i zarazem schludne i wprawiające w podziw swoim majestatem. Chociaż był wczesny ranek lotnisko było pełne grawu i szumu, a mimo to byli oni pierwsi ze swojej grupy na lotnisku. Po około 15 minutach ukazała się im rodzina Lahiffów, a mianowicie Aly'e oraz Diane i Camille. Dziewczyna była w wieku Dante'go, ale trochę niższa od niego, ładna, z ciemną karnacją i z pięknymi ciemnymi oczami, a także z brązowymi włosami do ramion. Natomiast jej brat Camille był w wieku Richarda, lecz odrobinę od niego wyższy, miał szeroki uśmiech i mnóstwo piegów na jego ciemnej twarzy oraz lekko rudawe włosy: - Dzień dobry panie Gabriel.- powiedziała kobieta - Dzień dobry Aly'o. - Hej Camille! Co tam u ciebie?- zaczął Richard - Cześć, wszystko gra, jesteśmy na szczęście zwolnieni ze szkoły na tą misję. - Hej, Diane. Ładnie dzisiaj wyglądasz.- zaczerwienił się chłopak - Dzięki, Dante. - Chloe jeszcze nie ma?- zapytała pani Lahiff - Z tego co mi wiadomo to jeszcze jej nie ma. Po kolejnych 15 minutach ukazała się pani Bourgeois, w towarzystwie bardzo zawstydzonej, bladej, blond dziewczyny w wieku Bridgette. - Hej Diane.- przywitała się młoda Agrestówna - Cześć Bridgette.- odezwała się cicho - Przepraszamy za spóźnienie kochani, ale mieliśmy małe komplikacje z Mojim mężem, wiec już muszą się zbierać, bo samolot dłużej nie będzie czekał - Pa dziadku- pożegnało się rodzeństwo - Na razie dzieciaki, bezpiecznej drogi. Dante nie przejmój się firmą, wszystkim się zajmę. Kiedy wsiedli do samolotu wynajętego przez mamę Dianę zobaczyli luksusowe wnętrze z sześcioma siedzeniami dla nich i kilkoma nadprogramowanymi. Dzieciaki porozsiadały się w trójkach, oddzielnie chłopcy i dziewczyny, jednak to nie przeszkadzało chłopakom ich co rusz podsłuchiwać i dokuczać. - Witam drodzy pasażerowie.- odezwał się głos w głośniku- Nazywam się Aureliano Díaz, będę waszym opiekunem i pilotem w czasie tej przygody, nie martwcie się że nie wiem kim jesteście bohaterowie, pani prezydent kazała mi was pilnować, by wam się nic nie stało. Jakby co to na miejscu będziemy za 7 godzin. Po tym jak dolecieli na miejsce czekał już na nich zielony jeep. Od lotniska do el Dorado dzieliły ich 3 godziny drogi autem, a później 2 godziny musieli iść przez gęsty las tropikalny. Gdy dotarli na miejsce zastali tam ruiny pięknego niegdyś starożytnego miasta, w którym zadomowili się łowcy, teraz jednak było tam cicho i pusto, Dużo budynków było zniszczonych, wszędzie widniały ślady po ogniu trawiącym miasto. Bohaterowie sprawdzili też ów cudowną jaskinię wiedzy, która leżała nie opodal miasta, lecz była całkowicie zniszczona i zdefastowana. Po przeszukaniu miasta jeszcze kilkukrotnie, podjeli decyzje o zostaniu na noc w tym miejscu i dalszych poszukiwań następnego dnia. Rano Richarda obudził dzwięk bębnów słyszanych w oddali. Kiedy otworzył oczy ujrzał że znajdują się w dużej celi. Zaraz po nim ockneła się reszta: - Gdzie jesteśmy?- spytała Diane - Pytanie powinno raczej brzmieć jak się tu znaleźliśmy. odparł Díaz Po chwili usłyszeli trąby, po nich nastała krótka cisza, a chwili później rozebrzmiał męski głos: - Młoja bracza i siłostry. Dziś ż łokazji święto 'Makani Hłola', oddawać cześć duchom brzłodków i wielki Agni' Kan wieczysty. Kiedy tylko usłyszeli te słowa wszyscy pędem zerwali się do krat i zobaczyli przed sobą coś w rodzaju wielkiej starożytnej areny. - Brzed wami stać dziś ulubieni żawłodniczy- kontynuował- na północ stać Rakan'Iszu że swłoim tłotemem i bandą, na wchłodzie Morg'Janasz ż uczniami błosługiwać się Dharma, żaś na płołudniłowej strłona być Narud'Czakala ż swłoim żwierzaczki, ża to brawdziwa gradka jest na zachłodzie gdzie żnaleźć dzisiaj baru żłych ludzie. Tylko dziś żłobaczyć ich na arena!!! W tej chwili kraty przed nimi się otworzyły. Kiedy wyszli na arene ujrzeli tyiące dziwnych istot na trybunach, miały one niebieską skórę, kły podobne do słoni, spiczaste uszy, długie nosy i wiele ozdób wykonanych ze złota. Sama arena miała powierzchnie wynoszącą około 4000m². Z każdej ze stron było już widać grupy przeciwników, najbardziej się obawiali tego z ich prawej strony, będącego w towarzystwie wielu różnych gadopodobnych potworów. - Dawać słabiaki, płokażcze cło umiecze!- wykrzyknął Raka'Iszu, który w tym momencie ściągnął z pleców ogromny totem i wbił go w ziemię, a totem rozgorzał tajemniczym światłem- Głonk dać nam siła!!!- po czym totem wystrzelił w niego i jego towarzyszy smugi światła, które sprawiły że urośli z dwa, czy trzy razy. - Ty czchło siedzieć Rakan'Iszu, młoje żwierzaczki rłożbłatać czebe.- powiedział Narud'Czakala i stuknął kijem o ziemie dwa razy i pokazał nią na rywala, a jego gady rzuciły się na niego i jemu podobnych. - Żłostawić cłoś nam.- wyraził obużenie Morg'Janasz i razem ze swoimi uczniami zaczął uprawiać dziwne czary. Widownia szalała, a siedzący na głównym miejscu w środku trybun siedziący zapewnie ich wódz był pewien podziwu i czekał co ludzcy przybysze mają do zaoferowania. - Myslę że wypadało by się przemienić.- powiedział Richard lekko zdziwiony i przerażony, tą niecodzienną i aczkolwiek dziwną sytuacją - To zróbmy to.- odparł Dante Cała szóstka się przemieniła, a lekko zdezorientowany pan Díaz stał i nie wiedział co począć. Po przemianie stało się coś nieoczekiwanego walki ustały, a wszyscy przeciwnicy (oprócz gadów, które zostały po chwili za to zganione) i widownia uklękli przed bohaterami, jednak po chwili powstał owy jegomość z trybun i wygłosił: - Ło Błogłowie żmiłować się nad nami. Nie wiedzieć my że wy błohaterowie, wybaczyć nam. Żapraszać was kłoło mnie, tu ołbejżeć reszte żmagań. Choć się bali , to perspektywa oglądania widowiska była bardziej kusząca niż uczestniczenia w nich. Stwory wpuściły ich na widownie choć ył mały problem, bo niechcieli od razu wpuścić pana Díaza. W końcu siedli koło przywódcy który był wysokim, błękitnoskórym cały przyozdobiony ozdobami rzeczami ze złota i innych szlachetnych metali oraz kamieni. Po pięciu minutach milczenia przemówiła do niego Bridgette: - Dziękujemy yyy... Panu? Ale o co z tym wszystkim chodzi? Kim jesteście? Co to za arena? - Jam jest Agni' Kan aktualny przywódca Drakkarich, bło tak zwie się mój lud, błochłodzimy z innegło świata żwanegło przez nas Korandalią.